Just say you'll love me
by Palin Weasley
Summary: ***CHAPTER 2 UP*** It's been 5 years since Ron left Hogwarts and then there is an old years students reunion...
1. A phone call

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me. It belongs to JK Rowling and for all I know, I'm not her. lol

A/N: This is something I've wanted to write for a long time. R/Hr is my favourite pairing (they fit so well together) I really think that they have to be together in the books as any other couple doesn't seem well…

I hope this isn't too bad. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. ^_^

**__**

Just say you'll love me

It was a sunny August day and the holidays was finishing. The time to go back to work was near. Ron was playing with a small box in the kitchen, when the telephone rang at the Burrow

"Hello" Ron answered it. "Weasley residence" yelled at the phone. Even though they had the telephone for two years, he didn't get used to it. 

"It's Ginny. How is my favourite red-haired boy?"

"Just wait a moment, Percy is upstairs" 

"Oh Ron! C´mon, don't be a prat. I want to talk to you" 

"Okay, okay…"

"So…" she started "Are you sure you will do it tomorrow?"

"Yes Gin, you know I've wait too much time and I'm not going to regret it now!"

"Alright… I only want to know that you were really serious about what you told me yesterday"

"Of course I was serious! Have you told Harry?"

"Not yet, he went with James to the first quidditch match of the term and… well, what could do his wife to stop him? But it's been two days since he left! "

"Well, this is very good, teaching my nephew about quidditch soon." He laughed "But I think that you aren't very pleased with this" another guffaw escape from his throat. 

"I'll tell Harry later. I think he could tell Seamus and Dean, but you must find someone to tell Parvati and Lavender…"

"It isn't a problem, Angelina already knows it and she'll tell them"

"Fred told her?"

"Of course. I don't expect he keep it as a secret. At least she is his fiancée… I only hope Hermione won't find out"

"Okay, see you tomorrow at Hogwarts then. And Ron…"

"What?"

"Good luck"

"Thanks, Bye Gin"

It has been five years since Ron left Hogwarts and started working at the ministry. He and Hermione finally got together at 7th year and life was good since then. At least, as well as it could be with Voldemort alive somewhere and searching for Harry and his best friends. They were five frightening years, years or horror and despair. But they are also five years of happiness, as he was with the person he most cared about. 

He thought about his 7th year, the year when he finally was able to told Hermione how he felt, and when he found that she felt the same way. Molly saw him hang up the phone and play again with the small box.

"Dear… Is this "that"?"

Ron flushed a bit "Yes mum. I think I´ll give her tomorrow"

"Can I see it?"

"Of course mum" 

Ron stretched out his hand to give it to his mother as the kitchen door opened. A young woman with bushy dark blond hair entered in the room showing a large grin in her face. Ron quickly took the box from his mother's hand and hid it in one of the pockets of his robe. Hermione kissed Ron in the cheek and waved Molly.

"Hi people!" She said smiling again "I just come to tell you that my parents will take us to the station tomorrow so we won't bother Fred and Angelina. I'm pretty sure that they will want to spend some time alone since they can't see each other for almost two months" she said almost without breathing, sitting in a chair. After five years of going out with Ron, she had spent almost more time in the Burrow than in her own house, and she was now like any other member of the family.

"Hi ´Mione" said Ron with a nervous smile. "Weren't we supposed to meet half an hour later?"

"Yes, but I want to tell you that so I came a bit early… Is there any problem with it?" He asked in a fairly angry voice.

"No, no. It's just that I have to get dressed" 

"Well… So what are you waiting for?" She said with a smile to Molly, who winked at her almost daughter while Ron run upstairs.

************************************

Ginny hung up the phone with a grin in her mouth. So tomorrow will be the day… Finally. It was difficult to think that his brother (His lazy and irresponsible brother) could have taken such an important decision. She sat down in the sofa, thinking how to tell Harry, because he would be a very important part in Ron's plan, when she heard the familiar sound of the floo powder being used.

"I'm home!" she heard a voice coming from the dormitory.

"Hi Harry!" shouted her "Could you come here please?"

"Of course dear" he appeared into the room with an asleep child in his arms "It seems that almost two days of Quidditch is too much for him"

"And for your wife too!" she said grinning. "You have made me worry"

"Sorry dear," He gave her a kiss in the cheek "but the match was so interesting that I lost track of time" He left his two-year son in the sofa and covered him with a cloak. 

"Anyway, I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" he turned to face her and asked, afraid of the serious tone of her voice

"Well… It isn't anything bad." She said, "Do you remember our last battle at Hogwarts?"

"How can I forgot it?" He said laughing "It was when…"

A/N: Well, this the end of the first chapter. I think is a good place to leave you ^_^ I hope I can put the next chapter soon, although with all my exams I don't know if I will be able to. Anyway, R&R please!!! 


	2. Memories

Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me blah blah blah… remember the first disclaimer if you aren't pleased with this ^_^

A/N: Well, it took a bit long but at last here is next chapter. Thanks to all of you who review! You really made me the day ^_^ This chapter is a flashback, sorry if Ron's memories isn't exactly as the books, but I have them in Spanish. 

Well, lets start and remember R&R! 

**__**

Just say you'll love me

Chapter 2: Memories

"How can I forgot it?" He said laughing "It was when…"

**Flashback**

Ronald Weasley was walking near the Forbidden Forest. The seventeen year old boy was thinking that it was about time to tell Hermione how he felt, after that six years of hiding it. What was his surprise when he saw a small figure walking to the forest, alone. He started following him and was able to recognise him. Draco Malfoy! And he seemed to look for someone…

Draco found his father quickly, not seeing Ron, and talked to him… Ron was dying to know what they were talking about, but he couldn't come closer as he would be spotted. However, there was no doubt, Lucius Malfoy was a Death Eater and it seems Draco was one too. 

He ran to Hogwarts again, searching for Harry and Hermione, they had to tell Dumbledore as soon as possible. Harry found him first, he look like he was going to faint.

"Have you seen Hermione?" Asked Ron when his best friend arrives where he was.

"No, I was about asking you the same question." He frowned "I saw her going to the Forbidden Forest and I thought she was going to meet you but when I saw you…"

"I'll go to find her. You must tell Dumbledore that I have seen some Death Eaters near the forest"

"But then Hermione… I'll go too!"

"No Harry, you had been the hero so many times and I'm really proud that you are my friend… But this is a battle I have to fight alone." He smiled weakly "Now go and tell Dumbledore, I'll be alright"

Harry looked at the confident face of his best friend and nodded "Don't worry, we'll be there soon"

"I hope so" And with a last handshake they left.

*************************************

"I hope you don't fail me this time Draco"

"No dad. No one in suspects that I'm a Death Eater, so follow and capture the mudblood was very easy" he looked at the unconscious body of Hermione, his eyes full of scorn. 

"Okay. Remember that Voldemort also wants the other Potter friend, that Weasley boy"

"Yes, I don't think it will be a problem to capture him"

"I don't think so, Malfoy" Ron's angry voice shouted in the forest entrance as he reached the place when father and son where.

"Well, well, well… It seems that one of the Weasleys have the guts to face Lord Voldemort's followers, not as your older brother."

"Don't talk about my brother you bloody…" Ron was angrier than he has ever had. "Take your wand Malfoy, you won't leave this place alive" 

Lucius laughed. "You think you can beat me?" His laughter grew stronger and stronger. "Draco! Take the girl out of here! We need space" He grabbed his wand "Okay silly boy, lets start"

"_Avis_!" shouted Ron

"_Impedimenta_!"

Ron's body started moving slowly. The curse was very strong and the birds Ron conjured couldn't break Lucius concentration. Draco looked at the scene with an evil smile in his mouth.

"Well, it seems I won" Said Lucius "But you're not going to die, not now at least. I'm getting sure that your death was slow and painful." He said, smiling.

Ron didn't surrender. With a great effort, he was able to point him with his wand. 

"_Incendio_" he said quiet and flames went out of his wand and hit the Death Eater.

"What?" exclaimed Lucius "You're not getting enough, aren't you? Okay… _CRUCIO_!!"

The unforgivable curse hit Ron and he was convulsed with pain, but he couldn't let them do this to Hermione.

"You won't take Hermione!!" He shouted, his eyes in tears "_Stupefy_!!"

The spell hit Lucius with the force of a wolf jumping on his prey. 

"It seems you're tougher than I thought" He did a signal with his hands. "Knock him down. But don't "kiss" him"

Ron didn't like how the word "kiss" sound, and his worst fears were confirmed when he saw three dementors approaching to him.

"No, please" he begged "Not them"

"Yes, Weasley. Them. You'll end as your brother did"

The dementors began being too close and Ron couldn't handle with it. He started going back, his eyes filled with fear and despair. There was nothing he could do to save Hermione, he had let her down once more. They get a bit closer and he close his eyes, he couldn't see it, he was going to die…

**************************************

The train was leaving King Cross station, and Ron saw a boy with glasses and a curious scar in the face in front of him. He had Scabbers in one hand, and his wand in another. Then, the door opened and a girl with brown, bushy hear enter.

"You were about doing some kind of spell? Let me see it!"

"Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow."

The spell failed, of course, and the girl giggled.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" He looked at her smile and got dizzy, darkness surround him.

The scene changed, now they were at the quidditch field, and all Slytherin team was there with them. 

"At least, nobody in Gryffindor have to buy his entrance in the team" Hermione said

"You mudblood!" Draco shout. Ron quickly took his wand out and started yelling at Malfoy.

"You're going to regret this!" But his wand hit him instead of Draco, and darkness surround him again.

The Gryffindor common room appeared in front of his eyes. He was in his dress robe and was arguing with Hermione.

"Next there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

The images went faster and faster and all he could see was his memories with Hermione… Perhaps this is what we feel when we're dying…

Suddenly, Hermione's face came to his mind, and he opened his eyes.

*****************************************

Harry ran to the Forbidden Forest. Dumbledore was nowhere to be found but he left Ginny with a note to him and went to help his friend. When he arrived, the scene couldn't be worse. Ron was surrounded by dementors and was about to be kissed. He ran faster. If he arrived in time could do something yet…

*****************************

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Ron's voice yelled as a silver weasel went out his wand and knocked down the dementors. He had made it! He stood up and faced Lucius. "Now it's just you and me Lucius! Give me back Hermione"

Ron looked pale, but it didn't prevent him from coming closer to the Death Eater.

"Well, you were asking for it. _Avada Keda_…"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!!" A blue ray went out Ron's wand and hit Lucius in the chest, leaving him completely petrified.

"NOOOO!" yelled Draco. "I'm going to kill you! _AVAD_…"

"_Stupefy_" said Harry calmly, and Draco fell on the ground. "It seems I arrive just on time" He winked at Ron's surprised face.

"Yes it does" He gave his friend a weak smile and search for Hermione. He crawled to where she was.

He finally reached Hermione's body, when she opened her eyes. He gazed her like forever and just said "'Mione… love… you…" and fell unconscious.

*******************************

He woke up in the Hospital wing, two days later. The benevolent face of the headmaster was in his left side.

"Well, Mr. Weasley, look like you have done a great job" He smiled

"Where's 'Mione?" Ron said, still afraid of what could happen after he lost consciousness.

"She's very good" His smile grew bigger "She's there in another bed, she didn't want you to be alone although she was very weak too. I think I'll leave you two alone now and… Mr. Weasley"

"Yes, sir?"

"Two hundred points on Gryffindor"

Dumbledore left the room leaving a surprised, but pleased Ron inside. The curtains of his bed opened and Hermione appeared. She had her eyes red, probably because of too much crying. Her hair was bushier than usual and she was sobbing. She came closer to him and reached him out.

"Ron!" she said, "I was so worried"

"It's alright 'Mione, I'm okay…" He caressed her hair, her hand "It's alright…"

For some time they stayed that way, gazing each other, as there were no tomorrow. Hermione talked first.

"Ron, I…" She stopped and looked into his eyes "Do you mean what you told me before…?"

Ron's ears turned pink, and then red. He removed his eyes from hers and looked away.

"Um… yeah" He said softly "I mean… I didn't want to tell you but…"

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, you know… I'm afraid of your rejection…" His voice softened as he spoke.

Hermione laughed, her laughter was better than any other medicine for Ron, but he was still very nervous. 

"Honestly Ron!" She started, with a small grin on her face. "Do you ever really think that I could reject you?" she jumped into Ron's surprised arms and hugged him. "You're the best thing that have happened in my entire life" She smiled sweetly. "And don't ever think I don't love you"

"You do?" asked him still doubtful.

"Of course I do and I ever will" She came closer to him and was about to kiss him when, the only thing that could break the magic of the moment happened. 

Ron heard a giggle in the corner of the room and he directed his gaze to there and found a red-haired head next to a black-haired one. He stood up, almost tripping over Hermione.

"HARRY!! GINNY!!" He yelled as the other two left the room running and roaring with laughter.

**End of the flashback**

Harry and Ginny laughed as they remember the moment.

"Ron was very angry with us, wasn't he?" Harry said

"Yes he was" She shed a tear from her face. "But well, tomorrow is the reunion at Hogwarts, and there is something Ron wants to do"

"What's it?"

"Well, this is what you have to do…"

A/N: Well, I think I leave you there 'till the end of my exams lol. Next chapter will be the last one. I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes ^_^ See ya next chapter!


End file.
